This is why you don't play thuth or dare
by Rockubyebaby
Summary: Did you ever get intertwined in an interesting game of Truth or Dare? Well I and my cuz Shanna did and you will not believe what we found. Follow us as we try to get out of this mess. Should have never let her talk me into this.
1. Just a normal day in my hood

ok my name is Tiara this is my first fan fic I hope u like it am not that good at writing so please forgive me am also not that good at spelling to so here go my first fan fic it's a strange one it's a Kakuzu x Sakura fic so enjoy flames are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's character if I did I would not be living in the east side of Detroit right now if I did own Naruto I would be sipping ice tea somewhere on a island somewhere in the world.

Summery: Did you ever get intertwined in an interesting game of Truth or Dare? Well I and my cuz Shanna did and you will not believe what we found. Follow us as we try to get out of this mess. Should have never let her talk me into this.

Chap1: Just a normal day in my hood.

TIARA, TIARA! TIARA YOU LAZY BUM WAKE UP! Called a woman from some other room just at that moment a girl with I love anime PJs on was just getting out of bed. What is it ma why you wake me up so early at that moment a very tall light skinned woman came in. Well for one you have to go to your cousins Shanna house to day to talk about collage since you and her are going to the same one in fall and you two are taking up the same major it would be good for you two to get together and talk things out.

O one more thing you should go wash up and get changed to get ready to go it's a long trap from the East side to the West side also it's so post to be a really big storm to day and I did not want you to get caught in it so hurry up and get ready to go. Ok ok ma am getting up so I get up and go to the bathroom and look at myself in the merrier I look a lot like my mom but I have some what darker skin than my mom. My mom is part Indian and part Black she has the fine Indian hare and the tan skin me on the other hand took after my father God bless his soul I had some Indian traits like my high cheek bones I have dark brown eyes and brown hare that turns red in the sun. any way I get in the shower it take about like 20 mins I get out and grab a towel and go to my room to see what I whated to wear to day I decided to go punk so I put on my It wasted me it was my Evil Twin shirt with black jeans with a black ruffle mina skirt I put on my fish net gloves, black eye shadow and lipstick also pant my nails black with white skulls on them I go get my keys and my world famous hat the black one with all the sarcastic buttons on it say good bye to my mom and head out the door.

I look out at my hood and say Just a normal day in my hood not much bad could happen to day except I had to get up early I was just about to walk off of my porch than all of a sudden I heard it ,it was like someone was right behind me whispering something in my ear I tuner around to see that no one was there I though to my self that was strange it was like someone was telling me to go back in the house and get back in bed like something bad was going to happen and I should have never got out of bed but you know me I did not listen to that whisper unknowing to me not listing to that whisper was going to change me and Shanna's life forever along with others we will meet on our quest unknowing to all of us that there was powers grater than area's at work and we are just getting dragged along into the darkness we all go.

DEEP right make you want to read more right if I get 5 reviews I'll put chap2 up hope you enjoy: Hit that button REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 Someehere in the darkness

Ok I know it's been awhile since I last updated but life as been kicking my ass lately so here it is chap 2: O and some other things you should know 1) I did not have my labtop 2) This story is going to start out slow but onece it get's to ch. 4 it sould get to moveing 3) I would never start a story and not finese it 4) this is going to be a crossover of what ever comes to my mind so be afraid be very afraid 5) this is going to be a kakuzu and sakura story it was not so bost to be you see the story was so post to be something totlly defferent, but than I put my self in it than my fav cuz Shanna and maybe others I don,t know am makeing it up as I go 6) Am working on ch. 5 now so don,t worry I have not anbandon the story

Chap2: somewhere in the darkness.

O this is not good! This is not good! This is bad this is really bad said a shadowy figure in the darkness I should have been watching him how could I have let him go out there alone he should have been back here by now if he dose not show in 5 mins am afraid that I might have to go to the Forbidden ones. (5 mins later)This is not good he is still not here that's it am just going to have to go to the Forbidden ones. A few mins later a shadowy figure was standing before six giant shadowy figures in giant thrones seated in a cycle around the smaller shadowy figure. The smaller shadowy figure bows to the Forbidden ones the Forbidden ones all say at once "yes my dear you may speck" Forbidden ones I have grave news the link to this world and the others has gone missing "MISSING" the Forbidden ones said outraged

"you need to find him and bring him back here only Lord know if he went to the tainted wastelands if is soul has been tainted by that unholy land we fear that this could mean the end of our world and not just our world but many other worlds to you do understand that this boy is the link without him the link is broken and the worlds will collide these world where never met to be together do you understand"

Yes forbidden ones I understand. The small shadowy figure came out of the room and thought all of this trouble over a game of Truth or Dare when I find him he is so going to pay for all the trouble he is putting me and about maybe a billion other people in stake here "should have never let him talk me into this" the Shadowy Figure thought. As purple clouds was forming over head.

I know short I'll try and make longer Chaps but in till than REVIEW! I hope I did a better job then I did in my first chap the next chap is much longer but is going to need a lot of poof reading am not on my labtop so there might be errors so sorry bout that I will work on my wrighting and hpoe I get bettter. R.n.R for now.


End file.
